Mil lunas y mil soles
by Francitac
Summary: Los chicos se acercan al día más esperado: La vuelta a casa, pero ¿Lograrán todos regresar al hogar? ........... Retomando una historia que comencé hace años!
1. Hank

Capítulo I: "Hank".

Era tarde en la noche de martes. O quizás era un miércoles, o un jueves. Nadie lo tenía claro, y ni siquiera importaba. Era solo otra noche más, otra guardia más, otro día más sin un desenlace conocido.

-Uff. - suspiró Hank, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, pero pronto sintió un escozor en su frente. Había olvidado que estaba herido. Sonrió, había sido una batalla de aquellas!. Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció, sabía que no podían seguir con este ritmo de vida. Observó a sus compañeros, tirados en el suelo, durmiendo, a sobresaltos. Esperando la batalla, sintiéndola en el aire. "Esto no puede seguir así", pensó Hank. -Esto no puede seguir así- repitió para si.

Se apoyó contra un árbol, y la observó. Le gustaría amarla sin reproches, sin cargos de conciencia. "Me gustaría que ella me amara" pensó Hank, desviando la mirada. - No seas estúpido, Hank - se dijo- Sabes que nada de eso puede suceder.

- Yo no consideraría los problemas del alma estupideces, mi querido arquero. - Un pequeño hombrecito apareció por su costado en tal silencio que ni siquiera las hojas de los árboles lo sintieron. Hank volteó sorprendido, apretando con su mano el arco, y se encontró frente a frente con el amo de los calabozos. - ¿Qué hace aquí, preguntó despacio, sin soltar el arco.

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí, arquero?- Hank lo observó intrigado. - ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Eso lo sabe usted mejor que nadie . ¿No fue usted quien nos trajo a este mundo?.-

El hombrecillo suspiró y miró las estrellas. - Noto ciertos sentimientos en tu hablar que nunca habías expresado, arquero.- El amo de los calabozos se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su rodilla- Rabia, impotencia, inquietud. Agonía. Dolor. ¿Olvido alguno?. - Inquirió el anciano con cierta amargura en la voz.

- Desesperanza- respondió Hank, mirándolo directo a los ojos. - Todos la estamos sufriendo. Estamos hartos de tanto caminar sin llegar a parte alguna. Queremos irnos a casa. AHORA. - El amo dirigió su vista al suelo. - Está bien. Es comprensible, arque … - - NO MÁS. - Hank subió su tono de voz, lo suficiente para ser oído por su interlocutor con fuerza, pero a la vez, sin despertar a sus amigos. - Mi nombre es Hank, no "arquero", y usted no lo comprende. Este mundo … Usted vive aquí, no nosotros. Lo único que queremos es irnos a casa y ver a nuestros padres, tomar una ducha con agua de la llave, dormir en nuestras camas sabiéndonos seguros e ir al otro día a clases. -Hank tomó un fuerte respiro - Lo único que quiero es poder invitarla al cine, o llevarla a un restaurante, o simplemente poder decirle lo que siento sin temor a que cualquiera de los 2 sea tomado prisionero u ofrecido como intercambio por un montón de armas de fantasía. ¡Estamos hartos de todo esto!.- Puso una mano en su cabeza y observó la tierra que estaba bajo él. Entonces sintió una pequeña mano posarse sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y observó los sinceros ojos del anciano y se sintió terrible. - Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que usted no nos hace esto a propósito.

- Está bien, hijo mío, está bien. Debo decirte algo. - Hank lo observó expectante - Todo eso que ustedes quieren volver a tener, todo eso que tú esperas se hará realidad. No debes temerle a tus sentimientos, pues ese amor que sienten los unos por los otros será el que los guiará a casa. -

Hank se puso de pie sonriendo. Esto quería decir que volverían a casa, quizás no ahora pero si algún día cercano. Quiso agradecerlo al amo pero éste ya había desaparecido. - Típico … - comenzó a decir, cuando escuchó una voz tras él "Hank, recuerda: un líder es un verdadero líder cuando deja que el amor gobierne por sobre el poder". Sonrió. Prefería que lo llamara arquero. Pero ya se lo diría. Observó la luz de la luna iluminar el campamento. La piel de Sheila lucía más blanca que la luna misma. Sheila. Ya llegaría el momento para ellos.


	2. Eric

Capítulo II: Eric

Sentía que era demasiado. Demasiados días, sol, sueños, deseos. Demasiados pasos caminados en vano. No quería seguir cargando esa armadura un segundo más... Se apoyó contra una roca convenientemente situada en medio del desierto y respiró con fuerza. El aire caliente llenó sus pulmones, lamentablemente venía acompañado de un gran número de partículas de arena, que se comenzaron a infiltrar rápidamente a través de su garganta, hasta los pulmones. Casi podía sentir cada uno de sus alvéolos llenos de tierra, lo que lo llevó a proferir grandes estornudos, sonoros y continuos, mezclados con alaridos de "Me ahogo" y "No puedo respirar". Todos siguieron caminando, acostumbrados a sus arrebatos infantiles, excepto Sheila. "La dulce y compasiva Sheila", pensó Eric. La chica se arrodilló junto a él –Eric, ¿Estás bien?- le dijo, mientras lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azul-verdosos. El joven sintió el impulso de responder irónicamente, algo del estilo "¿Tú lo estarías si tuvieras al maldito Desierto del Sahara metido dentro tus pulmones?", pero se contuvo. La chica se preocupaba de verdad, y no se merecía esto. Eric se extrañó "Al parecer esto es lo que llaman madurez" pensó, mientras sacudía su armadura. – Estoy bien. Solo una consecuencia de un paseo desértico. ¿Sigamos?- Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a seguir el trayecto, tratando de dar alcance al resto de sus amigos.

Eric los observó. Hank iba a la cabeza, atento a cualquier movimiento. Diana iba tras él, erguida, atlética, despampanante, la segunda a bordo. Conversaba alegremente con Presto, quien reía nerviosamente cada 2 minutos. Eric sonrió, el joven mago aún no se acostumbraba a la compañía de la diosa de ébano que tenían como amiga. Incluso él se maravillaba a menudo de la relación que habían establecido con Diana. Cierto es que discutían mucho, probablemente todo el día, pero tenían una relación de amistad muy fuerte. Si él debía dar la vida por alguien, sin ninguna duda lo haría por ella. Eric se detuvo de improviso. El pensamiento lo sorprendió, nunca pensó que podría establecer de forma tan clara por quien moriría, y menos creyó que sería por Diana. Sintió u ardor extraño en el pecho y en el estómago, pero decidió no darle importancia. Era mejor así.

Sheila caminaba alegremente a su lado, observando atentamente cada movimiento que hacía Bobby y Uni. "Esto se siente bien", pensó Eric, mientras avanzaba acompasadamente junto a la chica. Ella era una persona agradable, que generaba atmósferas de tranquilidad. El cabello rojo brillaba con la luz del sol, la piel blanquísima resplandecía. Eric observó de reojo la corta falda que ella llevaba y las piernas que asomaban bajo ella. Antes de llegar a este lugar ella no se caracterizaba por ser deportista, pero siempre poseyó un cuerpo armónico. Ahora, los meses de batallas y caminatas habían surtido efecto. "Pechos y trasero generosos, pequeña cintura y piernas tonificadas" pensó Eric, dando gracias al caluroso ambiente que disimulaba el rojo de sus mejillas con un bronceado. – Oye Sheila, ¿Cómo es que tu piel está tan blanca?- preguntó súbitamente. Sheila lo observó con extrañeza – Es de nacimiento Eric. Mi mamá es igual … - No- interrumpió el caballero - Me refiero a que no te has bronceado un ápice, mientras el resto de nosotros parecemos carbonos a las brasas.- Eric sonó un poco más acusador de lo que hubiera querido –Digo, para que me des el secreto- añadió, más conciliador. - ¡Ohh!, Presto conjuró un pastel de crema para mi cumpleaños y obtuvo por error una crema bloqueadora. Después de todo, fue un mejor regalo.- Sheila sonrió con fuerza, dejando ver sus albos diente. Eric la observó ensimismado. Podía tomar solo un segundo enamorarse de esa sonrisa. Él había pensado que la amaba cuando estaban en el mundo real y en parte esa era la razón de sus desencuentros con Hank. Le había costado aceptar que ella prefería al rubio arquero, pero ahora tenía sentido. Ella era muy delicada para un tipo como él, que acostumbraba a romper todo lo que llegaba a sus manos. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde esos días.

Era extraño, todos sabían que Hank y Sheila tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero nunca los habían escuchado expresárselos. Es más, rara vez se les veía juntos en situaciones que produjeran suspicacias. Claro, todos habían notado las miradas de soslayo, o las ocasiones en que Hank decidía tomar la retaguardia para vigilar el ataque de algún enemigo, cuando en realidad lo hacía para acompañar a Sheila en su marcha. Pero el chico se contenía y Eric no entendía el porqué. Una vez había conversado de esto con Presto, y su amigo le había dado una explicación para el asunto. Recordaba que le había dicho algo como "Hank no le dice a Sheila lo que siente por ella para protegerla y protegernos". Eric no lo entendió, ¿qué tenía que ver un pequeño amor de adolescentes con el resto de ellos?, pero Presto le sorprendió diciendo "Algún día lo entenderás", como si él fuera el experto en temas amorosos. Estaba claro que había tenido su romance con Varla, se lo recordaba cada día que lo veía observando melancólico el más allá. Tratando de encontrarla en el horizonte. Eric pensaba que estaba exagerando. ¡¿Cómo alguien se iba a enamorar en tan corto tiempo?! Y mejor que no le hablaran de conexiones espirituales ni nada por el estilo. Esa era pura mierda. Pero lo tangible eran las noches en las que Presto despertaba gritando cubierto en sudor y lágrimas. Sucedía tan a menudo que ya deberían estar acostumbrados, pero como acostumbrarse al terror y la pérdida…

Hank caminaba sin aminorar el ritmo. Para él era fácil, no cargaba kilos extras de metal. Se veía con más ánimo, casi con la ilusión de que esta vez si iban a encontrar la vuelta a casa. Eric poseía la certeza de que no iba a ser así. Ya habían acumulado millas por todo el reino, y observado los mismos soles y lunas infinidad de veces y siempre debían renunciar a su deseo de salir de este lugar por alguien más. Estaba cansado de crecer como persona y tener que ceder ante el bienestar de otros. "¿Acaso no podemos ser egoístas por una vez?". Hoy debían atravesar ese gran desierto, para llegar a una ciudad llamada Lokrhan, y ahí encontrar a alguien _"cuyo disfraz es hermoso pero mortal"_ y quien los hará _"sacrificar lo que más aman para alcanzar la salvación"._ El anciano se los había dicho, y Eric había concluido que no importaba si llegaban a ese lugar o no, de todas formas no era el camino a casa. Además, las palabras mortal, sacrificar y salvación no le gustaban en la misma frase. Al parecer, el resto del grupo había decidido mantener sus esperanzas en alto.

Al cabo de un par de horas, dos sorbos de agua y 5 moras con sabor a tierra observaron a lo lejos un resplandor dorado. Sheila le sonrió y comenzó a correr -Eric, apúrate. Esa es Lokrhan- le gritó. Eric los observó mientras todos corrían hacia la ciudad. "Demonios", pensó. "Aquí vamos de nuevo".


	3. Lokrhan

Capítulo III: Lokrhan

Nadie notó los signos. La noche anterior la luna había brillado con baja intensidad, iluminando débilmente, pero estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Ese amanecer había sido el más frío en décadas, pero el frío era otra de las cosas a las que estaban habituados. Al frío, a la oscuridad y a la soledad …

Era de noche y todos dormían. De pronto comenzó. Primero un ruido que inundó el lugar, un sonido ancestral, como si la tierra estuviera tragándose todo el aire y luego lo expulsara de forma gutural. Luego la tierra comenzó a moverse. Primero suavemente, incrementando rápidamente. El piso se movía de forma ondulante, volaban los enseres, la tierra se desquitaba, rugía, lloraba, gritaba…

La pequeña Dahlia fue despertada por su madre. El pequeño hornillo alrededor del cual dormían se movía estrepitosamente, las lenguas de fuego se derramaban por el hogar, iluminando el estar. Se combinaba el ruido, el polvo, el fuego. Los techos comenzaban a caer, las paredes se resquebrajaban, apenas soportando los vaivenes. La madre y hermanas de Dahlia se arrastraron por el piso, gateando hacia la salida, mientras las paredes caían tras ellas. Pudieron escapar pero todo se seguía moviendo. Veían las casas a su alrededor en el suelo, y el resto de las mujeres que vivían en este extremo de la comunidad corriendo despavoridas.

Tan rápido como comenzó, se detuvo. Comenzaron a escuchar los gemidos, gritos de ayuda, de desesperanza. El muro que dividía el sector de las mujeres del de los hombres se había derrumbado y a través de los escombros Dahlia pudo divisar a su padre, Mahlock, cubierto en sangre y polvo, cargando el cuerpo inerte de un niño. Los refugios en los que vivían, construidos de una mezcla de barro y paja, se derrumbaban en un efecto dominó..

El aire era helado, atravesaba los cuerpos y se quedaba atrapado dentro, en la sangre. Y la luna, esa maldita luna tan esquiva la noche anterior, se alzaba rojiza, desafiante. El cielo se llenó de polvo, pequeñas partículas de vida, que antes formaban tierra, barro, paredes, familias, vidas …

Dahlia se sentó en medio de la gente, todo su ser cubierto de polvo. Se observó las manos, pequeñas. Se las pasó por el cabello y no sintió nada. Recordó que el ritual de madurez había sido ese día. Había cumplido 12 años, y esto conllevaba cortar todo su cabello, vendar su cuerpo para ocultar las prominencias de mujer y ser así menos "tentadora" para los hombres. Observó su alrededor, cientos de cabezas rapadas iguales a las suyas. Algunos sangraban, otros corrían, otros simplemente se quedaban ahí, como ella. Sintió unas lágrimas gruesas salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus delgadas mejillas. Lloraba, y no tenía claro si era por las imágenes de dolor que la rodeaban o por su cabello… Era una niñería, algo mínimo ante la catástrofe, pero importante para ella.

De pronto oyeron un sonido sordo en el viento y comenzaron a temblar, temiendo que la tierra se expresara nuevamente. Pero pronto el sonido se hizo más claro y comprendieron cual era su origen. Las trompetas de la familia real. A lo lejos se observaba el castillo dorado resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. El rey Sylas se acercó en su carruaje dorado, rodeado de los pajes, el terror en los ojos, los rostros desfigurados. No descendió del carruaje, y los observó altivos desde lo alto. Le habló al oído a Meshky, el "primer ayudante", y éste descendió. – Las mujeres, diríjanse a Palacio y atiendan a la familia. El resto, recojan los cuerpo y llévenlos un kilómetro hacia el cerro.- Meshky tenía una mueca de asco en el rostro – Quémenlos. El rey no quiere sentir el olor de la descomposición.

Los sollozos se hicieron más evidentes mientras partía el carruaje real, con una fila de pequeñas mujeres arrastrando los pies, adoloridas, insultadas, pero sometidas al yugo real. El pueblo de Lokrhan estaba destruido, la familia real era lo único que les quedaba.

------

A/N: Gracias por los reviews!!! Este capítulo está escrito del corazón. El 27 de febrero mi país, Chile, vivió una catástrofe natural inmensa. Todos lo sufrimos de una u otra forma. Este capítulo está dedicado a los cientos de fallecidos y desaparecidos a causa de esa tragedia. FUERZA CHILE!!!


	4. Arribo

Capítulo IV: Arribo.

Lokrhan es barro. Esa era la impresión que Presto obtuvo luego de llegar al lugar. La ciudad del resplandor eterno de la que les habló el Amo de los calabozos no existía. Los 6 caminaban muy juntos a través de escombros, cenizas y barro. Barro, barro, barro. Los lugareños los observaban con la cabeza baja, de reojo, apartándose rápidamente de ellos. Poseían un aspecto cansado. Piel cetrina y cabello negro pegado al cráneo, indistintamente fueran hombres o mujeres. Eran bajos, alcanzaban apenas el metro y medio de estatura y poseían rasgos no marcados en sus rostros. Eran, literalmente, olvidables.

Presto suspiró. No iban a volver a casa, estaba claro. Y de alguna forma eso lo reconfortaba. Este lugar era desagradable, todo el reino era desagradable pero era parte de él… y de ella. De su Varla. Cuando estaban en el mundo real él pasaba desapercibido, él era el olvidable, como la gente de este lugar. Ninguna chica lo habría mirado, no pasaba un día sin que alguien derramara jugo o bebida sobre él o se burlaran de sus infantiles trucos de magia. A pesar de todo lo que hacía Hank para protegerlo, cada momento que se encontraba solo era aprovechado por el resto. En cambio, en este mundo, él había sido amado. Él amaba y eso lo hacía considerar este horrible lugar un pedazo pequeño del paraíso.

Anoche había sucedido de nuevo, la había visto. Los largos cabellos rojizos al viento, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una media sonrisa suplicante. La primera vez que Varla se había aparecido él la persiguió, despertando a todos sus amigos. Realizaron una búsqueda infructuosa hasta el amanecer pero nunca la pudieron encontrar. Dos semanas después había ocurrido nuevamente, pero esta vez Presto decidió acercarse despacio y la visión se esfumó ante sus ojos. Cuando se presentó por una tercera vez, Presto ya sabía que hacer. Estaba seguro que no había sido un sueño, ella estaba mirándolo entre los árboles, muy quieta y él se mantuvo de la misma forma, observándola hasta que sus ojos solo se cerraron. Ahora creía firmemente que ella lo observaba dormir en sus sueños así como él la observaba en los suyos.

- El enano si que se equivocó está vez. La ciudad del esplendor mi trasero – La voz de Eric sonaba extraña, penetrando el enrarecido aire que dominaba Lokrhan.

– Esto es … esto es devastador – susurró Sheila, mientras se acercaba a Hank, quien la rodeó por los hombros. Bobby tomó en sus brazos a Uni, quien tiritaba nerviosa.

– ¿Qué hacemos Hank? – pregunto Diana, su voz con un leve temblor.

- ¡¿Qué qué hacemos? – Respondió Eric – Irnos de este infierno, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Vamos Presto.- Eric tomó al delgado mago por el brazo, pero este se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando fijo hacia el horizonte. Eric volteó para observar en la misma dirección que Presto y su boca se abrió de improviso. - ¿Qué es eso? – gritó, mientras indicaba a lo alto de un cerro. Entre altos árboles y columnas de mármol se alzaba un dragón dorado que los observaba listo al ataque. Sus ojos rojizos centelleaban con furia y de sus enormes fauces surgía un humo plateado que brillaba al ser tocado por lo rayos solares. El enorme cuerpo era del tamaño de un edificio de 15 pisos y estaba cubierto de escamas doradas. Era hermoso y contrastaba tristemente con la oscura y derrumbada ciudad que se alzaba derrotada a sus pies. Los chicos retrocedieron de forma instintiva, el calor penetrante del inmenso dragón los alcanzaba. Hank tomó su arco con fuerza, Bobby puso a Uni a sus pies y comenzó a balancear su mazo, mientras Eric iba al frente con su escudo, listo para alzarlo y proteger a sus amigos. Estaban inmóviles, esperando cualquier indicio de ataque, pero nada sucedió. De hecho, el dragón no se movió centímetro alguno. Los chicos respiraban agitadamente.

– Chicos… - comenzó Presto, en voz muy baja – ¿No les parece que ese dragón está muy quieto?.

– Presto, no seas tonto, está esperando que nos movamos para comernos, es como los dinosaurios, no ve hasta que uno se pone en movimiento – le respondió Eric, irritado.

– ¿Pero no les parece que sus ojos son como… ventanas? – Presto se alejó un poco del grupo lentamente para poder observar con más detención – Y sus fauces son como… una chimenea o algo así – se movió más hacia el centro, con más confianza, ya que en su mente se estaba dibujando una nueva forma de observar al monstruo – ¿Y no les parece extraño que toda esta gente camine de extremo a extremo libremente y el ... erg… "dragón"… no los ataque?- Ante esto el resto de los chicos se separó un poco, relajando sus cuerpos y comenzaron a observar su alrededor. Si, los habitantes de Lokrhan caminaban despacio pero se movían de un lugar a otro, sin siquiera observar al monstruoso dragón que se posaba sobre ellos.

Diana lo observó más detenidamente – Ahora que lo dices, Presto, sus escamas son como de oro… de oro sólido

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Sheila, ya sin temor – Y sus garras parecen enmarcar la entrada a un lugar, como puertas.-

Cuando ya estaba todo cada vez más claro, observaron que de las mismas garras del dragón salía un carruaje fastuoso y detrás de él venían decenas de personas caminando. Sonaron muy alto las trompetas y se produjo un cambio en los lokrhanianos. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor, se escondieron entre las sombras de lo que quedaba de sus casas y se hicieron más invisibles aún.

El carruaje se acercó con velocidad hacia ellos. En él venía una hermosa mujer rubia, de largos cabellos y de alta estatura. Era claro que no era nativa del lugar. Junto a ella, un hombrecito de baja estatura, piel cetrina y cabello lacio tomado en una coleta.

–Arrodillaos ante la reina Verdona, visitantes – les dijo displicente, mientras los guardias se acercaban rodeándolos. Los chicos no se movieron, y los guardias los observaron amenazantes, pero a un gesto de la reina se detuvieron. Ella les sonrió y bajó del carruaje.

– Queridos, los estábamos esperando. – les dijo, mientras con un gesto les indicaba que subieran al carruaje, pero ninguno hizo ademán de seguirla. – No teman, ustedes son los 6 protegidos del Amo del calabozo... bueno, los 7, no olvidemos a esta fantástica criatura – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el lomo de Uni. La pequeña unicornio saltó hacia el carruaje y esto hizo que Bobby tratara de seguirla, pero Hank se lo impidió. – Recuerden, "disfraz hermoso pero mortal" – les murmuró bajo y todos asintieron. Uni emitía sonidos de alegría mientras la reina la seguía acariciando.

– Pero Hank – comenzó Bobby – si Uni confía en ella, yo también. – El pequeño bárbaro subió al carruaje, seguido por Sheila y el resto de los muchachos. Hank fue el último – Reina Verdona, yo soy Hank, el arquero y ellos son mis amigos – dijo, mientras apretaba con fuerza el arco. La reina asintió

– Arquero, no os preocupéis. Sé muy bien quienes son ustedes y de qué son capaces. Sean bienvenidos en mi reino. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Esta es mi querida y devastada Lokrhan... Y ese… – les indicó con su blanca y delgada mano hacia el inmenso dragón –… Es el castillo real, mi hogar y también vuestro por el tiempo que les lleva encontrar el camino a su hogar – Todos la observaron sorprendidos – Sé todos sobre ustedes, mis queridos niños… Su tierra es mi misma tierra y los ayudaré en todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de volver y así poder hacerlo yo también – Su semblante cambió, se desdibujó la sonrisa que poseía en sus labios y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mientras ascendían observaban lo hermoso que era ese lugar comparado con la miseria que existía en los terrenos inferiores. Una vez dentro del palacio se sorprendieron una vez más, el dragón que lucía tan real desde lejos no era más que una estatua de oro que albergaba un lujosísimo palacio, donde abundaban las piedras preciosas y los rasos. Descendieron del carruaje, guiados por la reina. En un salón principal se encontraba la familia real. Estaban el rey Sylas, esposo de Verona, un hombre alto, de tez morena, cabello rizado y rasgos fuertes en el rostro. A su lado se encontraba el primer ministro, Jarrèd, de estatura más baja, largo cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos azules; y completaba la familia Sucrán, hombre de tez blanca, cabello rubio y de facciones muy parecidas a las de Verona. Todos se encontraban ataviados con pesadas pieles, pero el rey Sylas era el único que llevaba corona. A la llegada de Verona el rey sonrió, y sus dientes relucieron blancos contrastantes contra su oscura tez. Abrió sus brazos en señal de paz

– Queridos míos, al fin han llegado. Hace mucho que os esperábamos. Deben estar cansados y hambrientos, y tenemos un banquete para servirles.

Los muchachos abrieron los ojos cuando observaron toda clase de manjares en la mesa, recordando que su última comida había sido cerca de 6 horas atrás y había consistido de bayas silvestres, pero ninguno se acercó a la mesa. Ya habían estado en situaciones similares y sabían no se debían dejar engañar por la situación. Hank avanzó hacia el rey, a paso firme – Su excelencia, agradecemos su gentileza, pero preferimos conocer un poco más sobre ustedes y su maravilloso palacio antes de disfrutar un banquete tan abundante.

El rey no pudo ocultar la decepción en sus ojos – Está bien, os comprendo. Sé que han vivido situaciones desagradables anteriormente y no puedo sino agradecer su gentileza de llegar hasta mi hogar y hacer ingreso sin siquiera conocernos. Pero permitan a mis sirvientes mostrarles sus aposentos para que descansen las horas que restan del día y podamos seguir conociéndonos mejor por la mañana.-

Los chicos asintieron, el cansancio de la larga caminata estaba haciendo eco en sus cuerpos. Siguieron a un sirviente hacia el segundo piso, donde los esperaba una habitación para las chicas y otra para los chicos, cada una con grandes camas, suaves colchones, baños con tinas enormes y comodidades que habían olvidado existían.

–Hank, relájate – dijo Eric, mientras se tendía sobre una cama mullida al salir del baño. – Mañana será otro día y podremos analizar lo bizarro de la situación, pero hoy… hoy aprovechemos un poco de esta civilización y disfrutemos. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Hank se apostó en la puerta, el arco firme en su mano y los ojos bien abiertos. Podían estar más cerca de la civilización, pero los hábitos ya adquiridos no eran fáciles de olvidar. "La guardia nocturna me corresponderá a mi esta noche", pensó, mientras observaba la puerta del cuarto de Sheila y Diana que se encontraba frente al de ellos. "No correré el riesgo de que les suceda algo", pensó mientras a su mente venía una sonrisa blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y pecosas y unos ojos verdeazulados que lo acompañaban en todas sus guardias.


	5. Castigo

Capítulo V: "Castigo"

La niña estaba muy asustada, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Sí, ella había tomado una manzana pero el hambre era tanta… No pensó, solo lo hizo. Sintió el crujido de los sucios dientes contra la fruta, luego el dulce jugo que invadía su boca. Oh, éxtasis!. Luego lo vio… uno de los guardias la estaba observando, con una sombra en los ojos. –Deténganla- gritó, y ella se quedó ahí, quieta, sin saber a quien se referían. La tomaron fuertemente por los brazos, hasta hacerle daño. Y la llevaron hacía el Jefe de la Guardia, Sir Lachlan. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ese gran hombre de cabello oscuro, que la observaba nuevamente con esa extraña sombra en los ojos. No se atrevió a hablarle, porque no les estaba permitido, entonces se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, esperando que pronto se olvidaran de ella.

El guardia que la había arrastrado hasta el lugar se acercó a Sir Lachlan, y le habló algo al oído. Sir Lachlan sonrió. -Así que tenemos una ladrona frente a nosotros-, dijo, mientras se sentaba cansinamente en su butaca. Sir Lachlan no era originario de esas tierras, se hacía obvio por su altura. Poseía un gran estómago que pretendía ocultar con una faja y un rostro y cuerpos sudorosos. Siempre olía a restos de comida y licor mezclados con un perfume que encargaba al reino más cercano. Su rostro era amarillento, los ojos grandes y cansados y el cabello ralo asomándose bajo el sombrero emplumado. Era una broma de caballero.

-Acércate, muchacha- le dijo, mientras la indicaba con el gordo dedo. La niña se acercó temerosamente, con la cabeza gacha, limpiando las pegajosas manos en los costados de su vestido. Se dispuso frente al asiento en el cual descansaba Sir Lachlan. -Cuál es tu nombre- resolló Sir Lachlan. La niña murmuró algo con los labios apenas abiertos. Sir Lachlan se levantó un poco del asiento. -Qué cual es tu nombre, pequeña ladrona- le gritó, al momento que la golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro con la palma de su mano. El golpe provocó que la pequeña cayera con fuerza hacia el piso, profiriendo un fuerte alarido.

En ese momento se escucharon por la puerta principal las trompetas reales e hizo ingreso al salón la comitiva real, acompañada de los extranjeros que habían llegado el día anterior a la ciudad. El más pequeño y el que parecía ser un mago no se encontraban entre ellos. Los observaron horrorizados y una de las mujeres, la pelirroja, se acercó a la niña con rapidez.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó en voz alta el que parecía ser el jefe. Sir Lachlan se acercó desafiante, listo para responderle a ese insolente mocoso, pero el rey lo hizo detener con un gesto.

–Disculpe a nuestros invitados, Sir Lachlan, pero ellos no conocen aún las costumbres de nuestro pueblo-. Los jóvenes lo observaron angustiados.

– Entonces es una costumbre en su pueblo el golpear a pequeñas niñas indefensas.- Esta vez era la morena la que hablaba. Lachlan la observó en forma descarada

– Esta es una ladrona, Su excelencia – remarcó la última palabra, dirigiéndose al rey – Y debe ser castigada-.

La pequeña se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer de cabello rojo, sin atrever a hablar. Sabía que si lo hacía el castigo sería mayor. –Hank, debemos hacer algo – la joven se dirigió al líder. Él observó los alrededores pensativo. – Su excelencia – se dirigía al rey de forma cortés, pero segura – ¿existe algo que podamos hacer para impedir el castigo de esa pequeña?.- Él rey lo observó estupefacto

- ¿Quieren evitar el castigo de una sirvienta? Me temo que eso no es posible.- Sir Lachlan se adelantó hacia el rey e inclinando torpemente la cabeza le susurró algo al oído, mientras una sonrisa le inundaba el rostro. El rey se aclaró la garganta y suspiró. –Sir Lachlan, quien es el encargado de la seguridad del reino me recuerda que existe una forma de evitar el castigo de un sirviente, pero me temo que no permitiremos que nuestras visitas se sometan a éste. - La mueca se desdibujó del rostro sudoroso de Lachlan.

– Excelencia, por favor háganos saber que podemos hacer por esta niña y lo haremos.- dijo la mujer morena.

-El robo es castigado con 20 latigazos. – La niña se contrajo de miedo en los brazos de la joven que usaba capa.- Todo delito debe ser castigado.- El rey miró sombríamente al joven rubio y éste bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué está queriendo decir? – dijo impacientemente el que vestía como caballero. El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– Yo lo haré – dijo, abriendo rápidamente los ojos y observando a la pelirroja que abrazaba a la niña. – Yo recibiré el castigo de la niña. - Querido, no podemos permitir esto…- comenzó la reina, pero el rey la calló con un movimiento de la mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La pequeña comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, mientras sentía que los brazos que la cubrían la dejaban ir en un instante. La pelirroja se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el líder. – Hank, no… -El chico continuó observando a la pequeña en el suelo. – Diana, llévate al resto a los exteriores. – Diana no se movió de su lugar. Hank se acercó a Sir Lachlan – Ahora puede liberar a la pequeña. Yo tomaré su lugar. – Lachlan sonrió y con un gesto despachó a la niña, la que salió corriendo del salón. El rostro de Hank reflejaba tal determinación, que sus amigos sabían que ya estaba decidido. Sheila temblaba y Diana se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Puedes llevar a uno de tus amigos contigo- le dijo el rey, en voz muy baja. –Eric- . Eric parpadeó rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de que Hank había dicho su nombre. Avanzó hacia un costado de Hank, mientras observaba extrañado a Diana, quien lo observaba de la misma forma. Hank se mantenía muy erguido. Diana y Sheila se encontraban cerca de la comitiva real, ambas con los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados. Diana había tomado a Sheila por el brazo, con fuerza, conteniéndola. Hank entendió que Sheila estaba intentando correr a su lado y Diana se lo estaba impidiendo. Miró a la pequeña pelirroja con todo el valor que pudo, diciéndole con la mirada estaré bien, pero no fue capaz de sostener los penetrantes ojos de ella. Avanzó hacia el guardia, pero la voz de Sir Lachlan lo detuvo.

–Debes entregar tu arco- Hank lo observó desafiante. – No temas, arquero. Te será devuelto una vez que... todo termine- El rubio arquero retrocedió, hacia donde estaban Diana y Sheila. Diana observó como los nudillos de la mano de Hank estaban blancos al contraerse alrededor del dorado arco. Sheila lo miró directamente a los ojos y él, en silencio, le pasó el pesado arco, rozando ligeramente con su mano la blanca mano de ella. El aire en torno a ellos se hizo más denso, mientras se observaban sosteniendo el aliento. Hank le dio la espalda y sintió un ruido sordo inundar el salón y se sintió rodeado por los delgados brazos de Sheila.

– Hank, por favor no lo hagas- la escuchó decir contra su espalda, el rostro mojado presionado contra él. Hank se volteó y la abrazó con fuerza. Posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella

– Todo va a estar bien- le susurró, soltándola y alejándose rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía quizás no sería capaz de seguir.


	6. ¿Y nosotros cuando?

Capítulo VI: "¿Y nosotros cuando?

_Siento el aire frío golpear mi rostro. Es húmedo y ¿salado?. Es aire marino. Disfruto de la brisa rodeándome, fresca. Siento como se eriza suavemente la piel de mis brazos._

_El mar es extenso, infinito. Siempre me ha gustado el mar. Disfruto nadar hasta cansarme, sentir la presión de las olas contra mi cuerpo, el frío de las aguas contra el calor de mi cuerpo._

_Ahora estoy sentado aquí, sobre la arena blanca, cálida. Bobby corre tras otro chico que acaba de conocer. Diana duerme junto a mi, su abdomen es plano y firme. Es una diosa de ébano. Eric la observa con disimulo, cree que nadie lo nota, pero todos lo vemos._

_Más a lo lejos la veo resplandecer. El cabello de fuego, la piel de porcelana. Sheila observa con detenimiento a su hermano. Nota mi mirada y me sonríe, yo sonrío de vuelta. La amo, y ella no se da cuenta._

_Se pone de pie cuidadosamente y avanza hacia mi. Sonríe seductoramente, mientras se acerca. Su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío. Mi respiración se hace cada vez más rápida, siento su aroma rodearme. Siento unos deseos locos de besarla, fundirme en un abrazo, hacerla mía. Veo ese resplandor en sus ojos, ella también lo desea. Trato de hablarle pero pone sus dedos sobre mis labios. Me observa. –Hank, vamos.- la siento murmurar. – Tú puedes._

_Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Todo es oscuro. Me rodea. Todo negro. Mantengo los ojos apretados. La luz quema . ¿Sabes? Es esa sensación de ardor cuando abres los ojos luego de muchas horas de oscuridad y te encuentras con una luz resplandeciente. Quema._

_No estoy en la playa, Sheila no está aquí. Es Eric. Los brazos de Eric me rodean, abrazan, aprietan, desesperados. Lo siento hablar a lo lejos –Vamos Hank, tú puedes. "¿Yo puedo qué?" me pregunto. A lo lejos escucho un gemido. Lo conozco. Es ella. "¿Por qué llora Sheila?" No lo entiendo. Sus brazos me rodean, abrazan, aprietan, desesperados. Los brazos de Diana me rodean, abrazan, aprietan, desesperados. Todos están desesperados, y no entiendo por qué. Por qué, por qué, por qué …_

_Siento un líquido recorrer mi cuerpo, trato de tocarme pero no siento mi cuerpo. Las manos no me funcionan. El aire es pesado, tiene un olor metálico. Siento voces a lo lejos, todos están junto a mi, los escucho. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero parece que no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo. Los abro solo un poco, y trato de encontrar a los de Sheila. Ahí están, hermosos, traslúcidos… Oh! Ahora recuerdo. El dolor, la presión sobre la espalda, el encuentro de la piel con el cuero del látigo y la pequeña esfera metálica que hace jirones mi cuerpo. Ahora recuerdo._

_Siento como si mi cuerpo pesara una tonelada, cierro los ojos y ya no pienso. No queda nada más._

_

* * *

_

Sheila no podía parar de recordar. A Eric cargando un cuerpo cubierto de sangre, la dorada melena de Hank pegajosa y opaca, los ojos entreabiertos del arquero mirándola justo antes de desvanecerse. Ahora estaban en una habitación, Hank se encontraba consciente pero malherido.

Sheila lo miró con temor y rabia, se observaban claramente pedazos de piel arrancados con el látigo, las marcas de éste impúdicas atravesando la tostada piel de Hank. Acercó sus dedos a éstas, y Hank contrajo su cuerpo levemente. Un gemido salió de los labios de Sheila y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -OH, Hank!- dijo llorando. Hank se trató de voltear para abrazarla, tocarla al menos, pero el dolor lo invadió. -Luce peor de lo que es, Sheila- sonrió con suavidad. Sheila continuaba sollozando, sin poder observarlo a la cara.

- Voy a limpiar tus heridas Hank - dijo Sheila entre sollozos, mientras acercaba hacia ellos una fuente llena de agua y unas vendas. Ella comenzó a limpiar sus heridas suavemente, sus lágrimas cayendo por la espalda de él, recorriendo su piel. Él las sentía tibias sobre su espalda, mientras las heridas ardían incandescentes. Sentía dolor, era cierto, pero también sentía algo más, un cosquilleo en el estómago, por tenerla tan cerca. Sheila acariciaba suavemente la espalda, limpiando las grandes heridas lentamente para ocasionarle el menor dolor posible. Luego le aplicó una cataplasma verde -Estas son hierbas medicinales, para que… - se detuvo ante lo extraña que se escuchaba su propia voz en medio del silencio. -para que sanes más rápido. La reina quería enviar al curandero real pero… pero prefiero curarte yo. No quiero que ellos se acerquen a ti, Hank, no después de lo que te han hecho.

-Sheila, yo elegí esto.-

La muchacha se detuvo y lo observó detenidamente – No, Hank – dijo con fuerza, la voz temblando de ira – No. Ellos son unos monstruos, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con la gente. – Volteó para poder mirarlo al rostro – Vámonos de aquí Hank, por favor – Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, Hank estiró su brazo para poder acariciar su rostro, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.

– No podemos irnos, Sheila. Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta salvar a los lokrhanianos.

Sheila movió el rostro con brusquedad, para alejarse de Hank. Se palpaba la impotencia en su rostro. – Y quién nos salvará a nosotros Hank.- le dijo, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Hank la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder decirle nada. No sabía la respuesta. Abrió los labios pero se detuvo con las palabras formadas en la boca. Sheila lo observó desesperanzada. En su interior sabía que él tenía la razón, debían quedarse en ese lugar para poder ayudar a los lugareños, sin importar que les sucediera a ellos. Se ubicó frente a la espalda de Hank, y éste retomó su posición anterior sentado en la silla. Ella continuó curando sus heridas, en silencio. Hank cerró los ojos con fuerza. Desearía poder decirle que él resolvería todo, que la salvaría de este mundo y la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, pero sabía que no podía decirlo con convicción.

A/N: Gracias por la espera! Lo que está en cursiva es el pensamiento de Hank, por si no se entiende bien. Estaba con un bloqueo gigante. Originalmente este era el capítulo 7, pero el cap 6 no funcionó y todavía lo tengo estancado, entonces unos cambios aquí y allá y voila! resultó esto. Espero pronto seguir publicando porque el cap 8 está listo, pero el 7 me tiene un poco complicada.


	7. Demonios

Capítulo IX: Demonios.

Habían pasado semanas y seguían en este lugar empeñados en ayudar a la reconstrucción del pueblo y en cambiar algunas tradiciones imperantes. Luego del sacrificio de Hank, el rey había suspendido los castigos físicos atemorizado de que los habitantes de la ciudad vieran en estos extraños a seres salvadores y quisieran reemplazar a la realeza. Decidió mostrar su cara más benévola y fingir empatía con su pueblo. Hank sabía muy bien que era lo que él rey había planeado y esperaba pasar en esta ciudad el tiempo necesario para convencer a los habitantes de que podían hacer su vida sin depender de sus reyes.

Hank no se había doblegado en todas estas semanas. Gracias a las curaciones de Sheila y a las cataplasmas creadas por Dahlia se encontraba más recuperado. Las heridas de la espalda estaban cicatrizando y esto hacía que Hank se pusiera en movimiento más rápido. Eric lo observó y recordó la masa sanguinolenta que había sido su cuerpo ese día. Hank había ingresado con miedo al calabozo, pero había seguido igual. Eric aún recordaba el sonido del látigo contra la espalda desnuda del arquero y los borbotones de sangre que corrían a su alrededor.

-Por qué lo hiciste Hank. – Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Eric. Hank se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su habitación mientras Eric limpiaba desganado su escudo.

– Por qué hice qué – inquirió Hank, sin levantarse.

Eric subió la mirada, dejando su escudo al lado sobre la cama. No había hablado de este tema directamente con Hank, pero había querido hacerlo. De todas formas sentía que la respuesta sería tan íntima que quizás era mejor no saberlo. - ¿Por qué dejaste… por qué decidiste tomar el castigo de la niña?

Hank lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego se observó las manos. Se podía ver que tenía trabajo escogiendo las mejores palabras. Se pasó la mano por el cabello lentamente. - Porque es lo que mi padre nunca hubiera hecho. – Eric lo miró en silencio, con extrañeza. Hank se levantó del asiento con dificultad y tomó su arco. Lo apretó firme contra su pecho. Pasaron frente a sus ojos miles de imágenes, recuerdos, de esos que provocan sensaciones físicas. Sentía un sudor helado recorrer su espina dorsal y el corazón palpitar rápidamente. Pero algo le decía que este era el momento y que Eric era la persona. – La primera vez que me golpeó yo tenía 5 años. – Comenzó, dándole la espalda- Me interpuse en el camino de su mano que iba a golpear a mamá – Hank suspiró con fuerza. – Desde ese día preferí recibir los golpes en vez de ella. Al final ambos terminábamos haciéndolo.

– Hank, yo no… - Hank volteó y sonrío – Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. – Eric se mantuvo en su lugar, sin decir nada. Estaba sorprendido, de la sinceridad de Hank y de la tranquilidad con que hablaba del tema. Pero más sorprendido estaba de ser él a quien Hank había elegido para desahogarse.

– ¿Recuerdas ese día en que nos conocimos? Teníamos 11 años y yo andaba con la mano enyesada…- Eric lo recordaba muy bien, él estaba solo sentado en el parque y Hank se había acercado para invitarlo a jugar a la pelota. Eric lo había mirado con desdén, ese muchacho rubio tenía el rostro sucio, un brazo lastimado y usaba ropas baratas. Pero ese chico sonreía, seguido por una muchacha morena y una pelirroja. Ese día se había iniciado este camino que los tenía ahora juntos en esta tierra. – Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bien, el día que rompí mi mano fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Ese día fue cuando ÉL comprendió que yo me podía defender solo y se fue de la casa. No volvió nunca más.

-¿Nunca lo denunciaron?- preguntó Eric, aún asombrado con la confesión.

– No… Mamá nunca lo quiso hacer y quizás fue mejor de esa forma… Ahora cada decisión que tomo pienso que no hubiera hecho él y sé que es lo correcto. Él hubiera dejado que a esa niña la golpearan hasta la muerte. Esa niña soy yo- Sus palabras traslucían dolor, ira, impotencia.

Eric se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras de Hank le recordaban su vida misma. Su padre nunca lo había golpeado, pero le había gritado hasta el cansancio. Lo había humillado hasta hacerlo sentir que era basura y él lo había creído. Pero a diferencia de Hank, Eric no se había esforzado en alejarse de esa imagen paterna. Él actuaba igual a su padre. Humillaba y trataba como seres inferiores a todo el que demostrara un signo de debilidad. Él debería haber tomado el castigo de la niña en vez de Hank. Por qué él se lo merecía. "Te entiendo, te admiro, eres un héroe", pensó, y le querría haber dicho, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Eric se movió lentamente de su asiento y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hank. – Eres un gran hombre – le dijo. Hank movió el hombro con brusquedad. – No digas eso. – dijo el rubio muchacho. - Aún recuerdo la sensación que sentí ese día al romper mi mano contra su rostro. El placer que me produjo el golpearlo. – Hank apretó su mano contra el arco con fuerza, tornando sus nudillos blancos. – Tengo este demonio dentro mío, Eric. Vivo con él dentro y cada día que pasa me pregunto cuando va a surgir con toda su maldad. – Hank cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que Eric notara las lágrimas que los llenaban.-

Eric se sorprendió. Trató de hablar, pero sentía la boca seca y la lengua pesada. Movió la cabeza en negación – Hank tú… - comenzó sin poder completar su frase. Respiró con fuerza. Sintió como el aire le repletaba los pulmones. -Tú te dejaste castigar para salvar a una niña de sufrir esa pena. – comenzó, casi sin saber que estaba diciendo. Escuchaba las palabras salir de su boca, sin procesarlas.- Tú dejas de lado tus sentimientos por Sheila para no ponernos en peligro.

- La protejo de esto. – Hank golpeó con fuerza su pecho- Mi padre no nació un hombre malo pero fue capaz de golpear a quienes más amaba hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Y yo soy parte de él…

Sintieron unos golpes suaves en la puerta. - ¿Hank?, ¿se puede entrar?- la voz de Sheila inundó el lugar. Eric se acercó a abrir la puerta mientras Hank entraba al baño a calmarse. – Eric, ¿está todo bien?- Sheila notó el rostro preocupado de Eric. Observó los alrededores. – ¿Dónde está Hank?-

- Estoy aquí – le respondió el arquero saliendo del baño – Pero me temo que no me siento muy bien para esa caminata-

-¿Pasa algo?- Sheila se acercó preocupada y Hank le sonrió

– Solo quiero descansar. Han sido días difíciles – Hank miró a Sheila y luego a Eric – Pero Eric está dispuesto a recorrer el pueblo para ver que podemos hacer por los lokrhanianos. – Sheila lo observó dubitativa. Hank encerró sus manos con las de él – Estaré bien, no te preocupes. – Se observaron largamente, hasta que Eric sonó su garganta

– Vamos Sheila, esos enanos no se pueden ayudar solos.- Sonriendo Sheila se alejó hacia la puerta, dándole una última mirada a Hank. Él le sonrió una vez más, mientras la puerta se cerraba frente a él. Se sentó despacio en la cama, observando fijamente el espejo. "Yo soy parte de él… pero no soy él" Vio su rostro reflejado. El cabello muy rubio, los ojos celestes cansados y los labios apretados. "Yo soy Hank, el arquero".


End file.
